Serena
Serena is a half-mutt tribute. She is a mix of a fairy, a siren and a human. General Information 'Appearance' Serena is the most beautiful and delicate person you could ever imagine, as if she jumped straight out of your dreams. Her intricate wings are as blue as water and like thin petals. Her perfect blue hair will set idle minds daydreaming. Her eyes are the shade of the brightest blue. Her voice is soft and as smooth as silk. She's a fairy, but her skin is as pale as a vampire. All of her features are just a trap designed by the mutt-makers, for if you look into her eyes, you will see no remorse. The best way to visualise her is through her Real Life image. 'Personality' Serena has a soft heart and normally keeps to herself. She seems slightly depressed, and that is true, but she's not really depressed; she just likes to do her own thing. She loves nature and is shy and petite. She's genuinely nice. On the other hand, when she's luring tributes into her trap, she'll seem beautiful and lovely, her soft voice telling you to come to her. When the tribute is finally in the water, she reveals her true self - her eyes flame (not literally) and she turns into a completely different, ruthless killer and drowns them. Serena is usually not surprised and indifferent towards most things. When she's afraid or anything, like if some Career is hunting her down, it shows on her face. Serena is a mix of different people, and it depends on the person for the personality to show. 'Backstory' Not too many Games ago, the Capitol wanted to make a new mutt for the Games, like a mix of a siren and a fairy. So, they got District 14 to design this new mutt for them. The result - a beautiful fantasy luring tributes in with her voice just to ruthlessly drown or kill them. The mutt was called a aerosiren and was a huge success. It killed six tributes in a quite entertaining way. Near the end of the Games, the final two tributes were battling one another near a pond. One finally killed the other and it was announced he was the victor. In the midst of the cheering, the aerosiren dragged the victor into the water and drowned him. Everyone was shocked - this mutt killed their victor. The aerosiren had gotten rabid in the midst of the Games and could not be controlled, so the Capitol punished District 14 by sending it back to them. It killed quite a lot of citizens until the District managed to trap her in the its outskirts. As the years went by and the aerosiren couldn't escape, it slowly turned less mutt and more humane, even being able to give herself the name Serena. Most of her ruthlessness faded away and she even grew her own personality. One day, Serena came across a pond near the outskirts, in District 4 (which is right beside District 14). Out of the pond came out a mermaid, morphing back to human. The two mutts, after noticing each other, did nothing for a few moments. Then, they spoke. At first hostile to each other, Serena and Serpentina slowly turned into friends. That year, District 14 thought that since she was practically humane, she should enter her name into the Games. So she was forced to enter her name, many times as a punishment. It was not a surprise when her name was called out in the Reaping when she was said to be sixteen. Indifferently, she flew up to the stage. She was in the Games before. She can survive in the Games again, just as a tribute. 'Trivia' *This tribute was originally created by Aria and was her first mutt-tribute. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:District 14 Category:Shadow in the Mirror Tribute Category:Shadow in the Mirror Category:Reaped Category:Tributes